Media Luz
by findulias
Summary: …Mis pasos resonaban sobre el piso de fría piedra del pasillo Este del enorme laberinto con muchas puertas. Volteaba constantemente a tras para asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera aunque sabía que era inútil, en el momento en el que me descubrieran no tar


Nueva vida

Sophi? Me llamo mi mama por tercera voz con esa voz que nunca de alteraba voltee la cabeza en su dirección con la pesadez que mostraba mi total apatía hacia cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme.

-hija te encuentras bien?

-si-conteste con desgano desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana del avión, no podía creer que me hubiera convencido de ir a "ese lugar"

-es la tercera vez que te hablo, donde tienes la cabeza- pregunto con su vocecilla imperturbable.

-no lo se talvez se quedo con todo el sol y la alegría en Sydney -le

dije con todo el resentimiento posible pero ella hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado y continúo con su voz calma.

-te decía que esta será una aventura fascinante.

_Si claro_

Pensé ,relacionarme con las demás personas era una de las muchas habilidades con las que no había sido dotada, siempre terminaba poniéndome en ridículo además yo ya me había decidido a no relacionarme con nadie mas de los necesario y mucho menos en un sentido mas intimo.

Con la poca experiencia que tenia en el tema del amor fácilmente se me podía engañar, y eso lo sabia Kevin Lair que en su aburrimiento había decidido hacerme una pequeña broma invitándome al baile de fin de cursos , me lleve un fiasco cuando llegue al lugar del baile encontrándome con que el ya tenia pareja.

Desafortunadamente reaccione muy tarde y antes de que pudiera huir del lugar se percato de mi presencia, en ese momento me dieron ganas de meter mi cabeza en el ponche de la vergüenza, el se acerco con su hermosa pareja de baile del brazo y me dijo que había cambiado de opinión respecto a nuestro compromiso, claro el lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

Después de eso mi única esperanza era pasar desapercibida hasta que pasara a la universidad y así por esa razón siempre me aleje de la sociedad.

Mi mama tomo ventaja de mi falta de amigos alegando que no sabia por que me oponía a irme de Australia si no tenia a nadie a quien extrañar, bueno si había alguien, la única persona aparte de mi mama con la que había formado lasos afectivos y esa era mi vecina la señora Katy una mujer de unos 63 años que vivía sola en la casa de enfrente a la mía siempre había disfrutado de su compañía mas que la de cualquier persona.

-Sophi?, estas escuchando lo que digo?

-yo, lo siento no estaba escuchando que decías?

-te decía que el abuelo estará muy contento de ternos con el y…

Yo ya no escuchaba me había perdido en las profundidades de mi menoría buscando un recuerdo en específico. Esta no era la primera vez que iba a ketchikan cuando niña solía ir muy a menudo pero no recuerdo mucho del lugar mas que su permanente niebla y a Niles Jensen mi abuelo y respetada dueño de una pequeña compañía de barcos pesqueros, había empezando como un marino igual que su padre pero con el tiempo fue adquiriendo mas y mas poder hasta que se pudo independizar,

Había escuchado la historia recientemente de los labios de mi mama, ella pensaba que el abuelo podría considerar una ofensa no saber la historia de su ascenso

El abuelo era influyente en ketchikan, la mayoría de los que ahí vivían trabajaban para el , no había mucho que hacer en ese lugar , Ketchikan era un puerto pesquero y también una ciudad cien por ciento turista, casi en todo el año podías ver los enormes cruceros anclados en el puerto..

Desde el primer momento en el que lo vi a Niles Jensen su frió e inexpresivo rostro se calvo en mi memoria , un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo , ahora entendía por que mama había escapado tan ansiosamente de ese pequeño y remoto lugar.

-mira ya empezamos a descender-la voz de mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos, volví la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión no podía ver nada a través de las espesas nubes pero supe que descendíamos por el movimiento del avión.

Lo que faltaba del viaje se me fue en un parpadeo y pronto sentí como las llantas del avión chocaban contra la pista de aterrizaje. Cuándo salí del avión sentí el viento húmedo azotarme la cara y unas finísimas gotas de agua refrescarme el rostro.

Aun faltaba un poco para tener que enfrentarme al abuelo, primero tendríamos que tomar un ferry que nos llevara del pequeño aeropuerto que estaba situado en la Gravina Island al puerto de Ketchikan. Fuimos en busca de nuestras pocas maletas y nos dirigimos al _ferry_.

Antes de subir mire hacia el corto tramo de mar que teníamos que atravesar y se me revolvió el estomago definitivamente no seria agradable, tome valor

y subí por las escaleras.

Todo el camino me la pase mirando al horizonte alguna vez en Australia había escuchado que el mejor remedio para ese tipo de nauseas era mirar al horizonte pero no ayudo mucho y debí haberme puesto un poco verde por que mi mama me miraba con preocupación.

Llegamos por fin después de 25 minutos de tortura, pero en cuanto puse un pie en tierra firme pensé seriamente dar vuelta atrás y embarcarme otros 25 minutos en un viaje de regreso , el abuelo nos esperaba a unos cuantos pasos del área para desabordar.

La ultima vez que lo había visto no parecía tan viejo, las arrugas surcaban por todas partes su rostro sereno, lo que le daba una apariencia mas aterradora.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente el abuelo dijo con voz áspera-me da mucho gusto veté Ángela-a mi me pareció que el sentía todo lo contrario.

-papa hace tanto tiempo que no te veía-dijo mama sonriendo y dándole un breve abrazo

Ahora era mi turno pero tenia la garganta seca y los único que pude articular fue un torpe hola.

El abuelo me miro durante unos momentos analizándome depuse se dirigió a mama y le dijo:

-a Sofía le hace falta alimentarse mejor esta muy delgada-mama parpadeo confundida para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos encaminarnos al coche pronto comenzara a llover-dijo el abuelo tomando parte de nuestro equipaje. Mama y yo nos inclinamos a tomar lo que faltaba de las maletas y lo seguimos en silencio

El camino a casa del abuelo fue incomodo casi no hablamos, me limite a mirar por la ventana el gris paisaje que se extendía en todas direcciones , mientras los árboles cubiertos por una fina capa verde de musgo pasaban ante mis ojos rememore los terribles acontecimientos de mi vida. Hacia ya 3 años desde la muerte de mi padre, mama no tardó en recuperarse pero a mi aun seguía doliéndome. Aun recordaba los encabezados de los periódicos " Christopher Dahl respetado abogado falleció el pasado..., aleje los recuerdos de mi no quería recodar esa fecha.

Esa fue una de las razones por la que mama me arrastro con ella a Ketchikan, desde que mi padre había muerto las cosas se habían puesto feas, el sueldo de mama no alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas, empezó a desesperarle la situación pero lo sobrellevo por tres largos años hasta que decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su casa y dejar que el abuelo se encargara de todo.

Al principio ella dudaba que su padre al recibiera con los brazos abiertos , lo había abandonado cuando conoció a papa con quien se caso muy poco tiempo después dejando así a su padre.

Cuando nací papa le había insistido en que fuéramos de visita para que el abuelo conociera su nieta pero eso no duro mucho y hasta la fecha seguía sin saber por que nunca regresamos a Ketchikan.

En el momento en que llegamos a la casa del abuelo me sentí intimidada, la casa en si era muy grande pero lo que definitivamente no me dejaría dormir era el amplio bosque que se extendía por todos lados a los que dirigía mi mirada , se veía como el escenario perfecto para un asesinato o peor para una historia de verdadero terror.

-Sofía-llamo mi abuelo-hemos llegado , acaso no piensas bajarte?

-eh yo si lo siento estaba observando la casa es-antes de responder lance una mirada llena de miedo a la casa- bonita –respondí tratando de parecer convencida pero sin mucho éxito.

-bueno querida- intervino mama dándose cuenta de mi situación – las maletas no se desempacaran solas.

-cierto yo creo que empezare por subir estas –me agache con la intención de tomar una par de maletas de mi madre pero antes de que las levantara el abuelo intervino.

-yo lo haré-dijo tomando las maletas sin mirarme-hace buen tiempo lo que es raro en estas fechas posiblemente se al único día sin lluvia dentro de un largo tiempo deberías aprovecharlo y echar una mirada a los alrededores estos bosques son muy bonitos pero - su semblante se torno aun mas duro-no te alejes demasiado podrías perderte.

Volví a mirara hacia el bosque y luego al abuelo que un me miraba con sus ojos fríos , en ese momento decidí que el bosque ya no me era tan aterrador como quedarme en la compañía de el así que asentí y me retire sin decir mas.

-hija-intervino mama con una voz de alarma antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas- trata de mantener un ojo en la casa.

Le dirigí una mirada tranquilizadora y seguí con mi camino pero creo que no surtió efecto por que pude ver como se mordía los labios antes de volverse a seguir bajando nuestras cosas.

No me sorprendía que mama se preocupara por mi de esa forma sonreí a mi misma recordando las muchas razones que tenia para portarse así , tenia un especial talento para perderme, a veces parecía que mi cerebro no estaba conectado a mis ojos al mas leve descuido me perdería sin duda alguna.

Entre mas me adentraba en el bosque me sorprendía lo equivocada que estaba , en realidad no resultaba tan aterrador visto de cerca es mas de cierta manera encontraba un poco de paz en el.

Los tenues rayos del sol se colaban a través de las ramas de los árboles, el piso estaba resbaladizo y húmedo debido a la abundante lluvia pero no era incomodo bueno al menos no me había caído aun.

Mire hacia atrás y comprobé que la casa aun era visible así que decidí caminar un poco mas profundo me parecía improbable perderme la casa de vista era tan grande que estaba segura que se podía ver desde cualquier parte del bosque. Entre mas caminaba mas me relajaba , el bosque me hacia sentir protegida.

Trate de memorizar el camino pero al poco rato me rendí , memorizar era otra de las cosas que no se me daban nada bien volteaba constantemente para asegurarme de no perder de vista la casa pero pronto deje de hacerlo para seguir mi recorrido tranquilamente por el bosque.

_Un bosque hechizado_

Pensé para después reírme de mi ocurrencia, nunca había sido muy creyente de las historias de fantasmas ni de seres mágicos y fantásticos. Había muy pocas cosas que me podía asustar enserio, y hasta la fecha nunca me había encontrado con una película lo suficientemente aterradora …

En ese momento mire a mi alrededor y un repentino escalofría me hizo pensar en regresar pero en ese momento me percate de un sonido en el que no había reparado por estar en mi ensoñación. En seguida seguí el sonido y pronto comprobé que no estaba equivocada.

Llegue a un pequeño rió que se mecía tranquilamente entre una hondonada que había a unos pasos de mi. Con la mayor precaución posible baje por la pequeña barranca y me acerque hasta que mis botas de hule tocaron el agua

.No podía creer lo cristalina que era. Seguí la dirección del río hasta que me tope con un pequeño columpio de madera que colgaba de la rama de un árbol caído.

En seguida pensé en subirme a el pero después repare en lo viejo y mohido que estaba, debía llevar años ahí , estire la mano para jalar las cuerdas estaban mas resistentes de lo que pensaba. Mire a mi alrededor y después de que comprobar que estaba completamente sola subí en el columpio.

Me empecé a mecer primero con precaución todavía dudando de lo que podrían aguantar las cuerdas , después de un rato me confié y empecé a mecerme con fuerzas.

Hacia ya muchos años que no me subía a uno , deje que el aire despeinara mis largos cabellos castaños que había estado sujetos en una cola.

Seguí así durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno estaba en la parte mas alta de la pendiente cuando repare en algo que no había visto que me observaba desde una distancia de nos mas de 6 metros me quede fría en el acto.

_Tonta ¡_

Como no lo había pensado antes , en los boques solía haber animales salvajes como lobos , claro ahora lo recordaba lo había leído hacia algunos meses los lobos abundaban en estos boques.

Seguí columpiándome incapaz de hacer nada mas que observar con horror como a ese lobo se lo unían otros dos , cuando recupere la movilidad de mis piernas las clave en el la tierra y me detuve , observe mis posibilidades , eran nulas no correría ni 3 metros antes de que me alcanzaran , no podía subir a un árbol por que era mala escalando y definitivamente no podía gritar por ayuda , no estaba conciente que tan lejos me encontraba de la casa.

Se acabo pensé con horror, desde el momento que había pisado ketchikan sabia que encontraría mi final ahí pero nunca pensé encontrarlo de esa forma , cuanto tiempo tardarían en dar con mi cadáver días talvez… y … si no quedaba nada de mi? Que pensaría mama? Que me había escapado talvez. La había estando amenazando con huir y el abuelo? Bueno seguro no me extrañaría…

Volví toda mi atención a los lobos que me observaban sin mover un solo músculo , me puse de pie lentamente , talvez seria inútil pero trataría de escapar , era mejor que entregarme a ellos.

Me observaron unos segundos pero depuse descubrí que no era a mi a quien observaban ,mas bien miraban atentamente a algo que había a mis espaldas.

No me atrevía a voltear podría ser cualquier cosa talvez otra manada de lobos o peor un oso.

Empecé a temblar descontroladamente, mis rodillas estaban apunto de fallar y sentía mi corazón palpitar descontroladamente, eso definitivamente no era bueno ya que cuando me altero mucho suelo desmayarme , o talvez seria mi salvación con suerte me desmayaría antes de que se me lanzaran enzima.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, en lugar de correr hacia mi con toda la intención de devorarme , se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Esto lejos de reconfortarme me tenso mas, aun no había visto lo que estaba a mis espaldas , seguí determinada a no voltear, sentía vértigo en la boca del estomago , no tardaría mucho en colapsarme.

Escuche sus pasos ligeros acercarse mas a mi , pero no sentí ningún dolor , lo único que sentí fue el rose de una mano , gire en redondo lentamente y lo vi , estaba parado a menos de medio metro me sostenía el hombro con sus dedos largos y blancos, tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos , eran de una azul casi tan claro como el del río que fluía a unos pasos de nosotros lo recorrí con la mirada , era de complexión delgada pero aun así parecía que pasaba varias horas ejercitándose , tenia un rostro… hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra , sus cabellos negros como la noche caían desordenadamente sobre su frente , su piel blanca como la porcelana parecía brillar.

No podía despegar mis ojos de el era simplemente que nunca había visto a alguien como el , contuve el aliento al caer en la cuenta de que aun me sostenía.

Todavía sin atreverme a respirar lo mire a los ojos, este me sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, su mirada era tan intensa que mis rodillas empezaron a temblar de nuevo.

-que haces aquí?- me soltó de repente con una voz que parecía un ronroneo

Pero al mismo tiempo amenazadora.

-e… e… este yo-tartamudee-solo…

-será mejor que nunca regreses este no es lugar para ti , la próxima vez podrías no correr con la misma suerte-me dijo acercándose mas a mi y mirándome con la amenaza bien marcada en sus ojos.

Tener su rostro perfecto tan cerca hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que la sangre acudiera a mis mejillas , tanto fue mi nerviosismo que mis manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente , el fijo sus ojos intensos en mis manos para después dirigirlos de nuevo a los míos.

No soportaba un minuto mas con ese escrutinio , pronto mi cuerpo entero empezaría a temblar y sentía unas crecientes nauseas.

Hice lo que cualquiera persona cuerda haría me di la vuelta sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar , primero lentamente , luego mas y mas rápido hasta que estaba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

Esa actitud no eran común en mi , era cierto que era una persona tímida pero nunca me había puesto a temblar como si fuese de papel , y esas nauseas eran algo desconocido para mi.

No voltee hasta que estuve a una distancia considerable pero el ya no estaba ahí.

Seguí corriendo mirando a todas partes aturdida por los que acababa de pasar , el rostros perfecto de ese chico se había gravado profundamente en mi memoria lo cual era raro.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta de que había alguien parado frente a mi hasta que fue demasiado tarde y choque estrepitosamente con el.

Me levante con esfuerzos aun más desubicada de los que estaba antes y contemple con horror el rostro frió y calculador de mi abuelo

_Ahora se por que me sentí chocar contra una montaña_

Pensé aterrada.

-donde estabas Sofía llevo horas buscándote-pregunto tratando de controlar su tono de voz

-este no, no me había dado cuenta de la hora-mentí , no quería tener que explicarle mi aventura a mi abuelo almenos no en medio de l bosque.

-te dije que no te alejaras –me reprendió mirándome ceñudo

-lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar.-intuí que el abuelo estaba tratando de saber lo que había pasado en realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me dio la impresión que en mi expresión había encontrado lo que buscaba.

No estaba preparada para la acción de mi abuelo: me tomo de los hombros me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo bruscamente:

-no quiero que vuelvas a regresar a ese río, ni que vuelvas a hacer contacto con ese chico Crillow no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese chico entendiste?

Asentí muy despacio sorprendida por la actitud de mi abuelo, este me soltó y hecho a nadar en la dirección contraria de la que yo venia corriendo.

Lo seguí en silicio todo el camino ,y me asombro descubrir lo mucho que me había adentrado en el bosque.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la salida pude distinguir la casa por entre los árboles

Cuando estábamos a unos pasos para salir al claro divise a mi mama que se retorcía las manos inquieta , cuando me vio se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

-donde estabas me tenías muy preocupada , te dije que no te alejaras no vuelvas a hacerme eso Sofía.- me dijo como alguien que esta apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Yo le devolví el abrazo pero estaba muy consternada para seguir escuchando su sermón.

Por que el abuelo me había advertido de acercarme a el rió? Y también a aquel chico Crillow?-Definitivamente era algo que no podía preguntarle a el abuelo directamente.


End file.
